Calendar Man
Julian Gregory Day, also known as the Calendar Man, is a supervillain from the DC Comics universe and is an enemy of Batman. He is overly fixated on calendars, days and dates. He plans his crimes on certain days of the year. History Calendar Man is fascinated by dates and calendars - even his real name is a pun. His crimes always have a relationship to the date that they are committed. The theme may be related to what day of the week it is or to a holiday or to a special anniversary on that date; he will plan his crimes around that day. He often wears different costumes which correspond to the significance of the date, though he does have a main costume which has various numbers (meant to represent days on a calendar) sprouting from the shoulders. It seems fair to say that the Calendar Man committed felonies for reasons beyond pure profit. He was a thrill-seeker who got as much pleasure out of designing theme costumes and developing weapons (utilizing wind machines, lasers, sonic weaponry and customized motorcycles) and matching his wits with Batman. He even has his own above-ground version of the Bat Cave, a veritable shrine to the timetable - calendar carpeting, a giant calendar Rolodex, massive calendars hanging on the wall, ancient stone timepieces and calendar floor tiles. The Calendar Man committed his first crime on a Monday morning in March, when the Gotham City Planetarium was invaded by a man from the moon, complete with a spherical lunar craft whose magnetic field sent the guards hovering helplessly. After helping himself to "Stamps which had been hand-cancelled by the astronauts during one of the lunar visits," the man with the round, cratered headgear and spacesuit made his exit. The Calendar Man never did anything in a small way. The confident Calendar Man placed an ad in the newspaper challenging Batman to stop him. The March 17 edition of the Gotham Gazette noted that an "anonymous letter promises four successful robberies in four days - each day to correspond to a season of the year - plus one extra for a 'fifth season'". Spring arrived early that year, in the form of a man in a flower suit - petals bursting from his collar, leaves functioning as a cape - at Gotham's International Garden Show on the 17th. The Calendar Man's debut was tainted by Batman's interference but he had invited them, after all. "Summer" proved more amenavle and he escaped with the proceeds from a March 18 beauty pageant while dressed in a flaming asbestos suit. "Autumn" blew in on the 19th courtesy of a wind machine that helped him pull off an armored truck robbery. And completing the cycle, the Calendar Man became a snowman to steal "ice" from a diamond show for his March 20 winter showing. Having racked up four consecutive failures, Batman was determined to thwart the robbery intended for the mysterious "fifth season", which he deduces must be India's Monsoon Season. Noting that an entertainer with the stage name of Maharajah the Magician was in town for a five-day engagement at the Bijou Theater, the Caped Crusader correctly gambled that this might be his target. Still wearing his magician's tuxedo, the Calendar Man was taken into custody on March 21 - the first day of Spring. Batman later found Calendar Man to commit crimes tied to a specific day of the week, Monday was named after the moon, and Calendar man wore a lunar costume. On Tuesday, "named after Tiw - Tyr - the ancient god of war," Batman found Calendar Man in centurian-like garb while trying to steal military treasures. And on Wednesday, "named after Woden - or Odin - the Norse god of wisdom," Calendar Man was clad as a viking when he faced the Batman outside the Metropolitan Museum. Batman noted that Calendar Man takes everything very serious, his cycle had eight wheels to emulate Odin's eight-legged horse, Sleipnir. Batman managed to take down Calendar Man to prevent more March Madness. The third round was in 1985 when a confederacy of Gotham mobsters put a bounty on Batman's head and, using the Monitor as an intermediary, hired the Calendar Man to kill him. To Julian Day, this was a very hard decision: "I've never murdered anyone, nor do I desire to bloody my hands - yet the very calendar itself is based on death and rebirth, Autumn to Spring." He is in conflict, since he respects the Batman and fears that if he kills him, the other days of the calendar wouldn't have a meaning anymore, but he wants the money as well. Calendar Man embarked on a new six-day crime wave, scheduled in his day planner for March 16 through the 21th. Batman managed to stop him on the 21th. After his third crime wave, Calendar Man doesn't have any major appearances anymore, so we can assume he spends the majority of his time in Arkham Asylum. Fictional character biography Calendar Man is fascinated by dates and calendars. His crimes always have a relationship to the date that they are committed. The theme may be related to what day of the week it is or to a holiday or to a special anniversary on that date; he will plan his crime around that day. He often wears different costumes which correspond to the significance of the date, though he does have a main costume which has various numbers (meant to represent days on a calendar) sprouting from the shoulders. After his first appearance, in which his crimes were based on the seasons of the year, his next appearance was in Batman #312 (June 1979), where his crimes were based on the days of the week, and his costumes reflected the Norse and Roman gods they were named for, i.e. Saturn. The hunt for him proves dangerous for Batman considering a confrontation on Thursday led to him being hit with Calendar Man's ultrasonic sound weapon and almost killed, forcing him to convalesce in bed for days while the supervillain committed his Friday and Saturday crimes without serious opposition. On Sunday, knowing that the police would be waiting for him to attempt to steal an artifact of the Egyptian God of the Sun, Ra, he planned to leave the city instead on a train called the Western Sun Express. Fortunately, Batman realized this move and captured him at the train station before he boarded. This issue also marked the first appearance of his most commonly known "calendar cape" costume. His next appearance in Batman #384-385 (June–July 1985) and Detective Comics #551 (June 1985), sees the Calendar Man at the onset of the Crisis being used as a pawn of the Monitor in an attempt to find someone to potentially eliminate the Batman for profit. In this instance, the Calendar Man's theme is holidays, and he attempts to use the young Jason Todd, as Robin, as the Batman's Achilles' heel with the promise of his demise on the first day of Spring, but it is ultimately Robin who is responsible for his defeat. Calendar Man's crimes are generally petty and often ridiculous in nature with unnecessary flashiness. For instance, at the conclusion of Day's week spree, he took the time to needlessly change into his calendar cape costume at the train station even while Batman was in hot pursuit. As such, he is notorious among both heroes and villains alike for being something of a joke. Consequently, his post-Crisis appearances have been few and far between. He was once recruited by Killer Moth to form the villain team known as "The Misfits". Comic appearances Batman: The Long Halloween His best-known latter day appearance is in the mini-series Batman: The Long Halloween, where he is portrayed as a Hannibal Lecter-like figure, offering insight in Batman's search for Holiday, a serial killer who uses holidays as his modus operandi. Like Lecter in The Silence of the Lambs, Calendar Man knows who the killer is and keeps this information to himself, choosing instead to taunt the heroes with cryptic clues. He returns in that story's sequel, Batman: Dark Victory. In both stories, he is bitter that the new murderous rogues have taken the attention off him; Day fears that he is being forgotten. He is seriously harmed by Sofia Falcone near the end of Dark Victory, described as being barely alive and having his jaw broken. Batman: Shadow of the Bat Calendar Man is also known for teaming up with Catman and Killer Moth as part of The Misfits, a group of third-rate villains trying to prove themselves, in Batman: Shadow of the Bat #7-9 (1992–1993), Also, he is among the Arkham Asylum inmates freed by Bane in Batman: Knightfall, but he is easily recaptured by Power Girl shortly after his escape. Team Titans He appears in Team Titans #14 (Nov '93). He and several other time-based villains, including Time Commander, fight the title's heroes over a valued hourglass. All the Deadly Days Day appears in the third issue of the 80 Page Giant Batman Special Edition (July 2000) entitled "All the Deadly Days". He has acquired a new high-tech costume, and moves up to more grandiose crimes. Superman: Arkham Day makes an appearance in the alternate reality story Superman: Arkham (beginning in Superman Vol. 2 #160). As the story begins, the Joker has recently stolen the reality-altering powers of Superman's enemy Mr. Mxyzptlk. In the warped planet Earth created by the Joker, Superman is a prisoner of Arkham Asylum, in the custody of warden Solomon Grundy and his assistant Calendar Man. Day's appearance is carried over from his revitalization in Batman: The Long Halloween and Batman: Dark Victory. Harley Quinn Day appears in Harley Quinn's series, as an inside informant to the fugitive. The New 52 In books of The New 52, a reboot of the DC Comics universe, the character appears as a lifestyle reporter in a series of backup stories called "Channel 52". In one, he claims to have kept up a video diary out of scavenged materials because basic human civilization has fallen and Day fears nobody else will be recording the day-to-day events. DC Rebirth In the books of DC rebirth, Calendar Man's body age and rejuvenate according to the seasons. Batman Beyond An older Calendar Man appears in the Batman Beyond comic book arc "Hush Beyond". From his wheelchair, he builds a greeting card rigged to explode, intending to kill Commissioner Gordon. Batman arrives to stop him, only to be confronted by Hush. Hush mentions that Batman's "true family" is his many enemies and he plans to destroy it. He then proceeds to kill Calendar Man. Other apprearances Batman: Brave and the Bold The Batman: Brave and the Bold version of Calendar Man appears in the story "Last Christmas!". In this show he is voiced by Jim Piddock. He plans a Christmas crime, only to encounter Batman. When a zeta beam teleports Batman away, he claims it to be a Christmas Miracle, minutes before Earth is destroyed. After Batman and Adam Strange restore Earth, Batman proceeds to easily defeat Calendar Man. In the episode "Legends of the Dark Mite" Bat Mite keeps bringing in powerful opponents or Batman to fight. However Batman tricks him into bringing in Calendar Man. He does do but after seeing how weak and short of a fight he gives him powers to summon holiday monsters h as biker Santa's and monster bunnies. After defeating most of his monsters Batman catches him off guard and knocks him out. Bat Mite then teleports him away. In the episode "Mayhem of the Music Meister" he makes a ne of the singing prisoners in Arkham Asylum. In the episode "A Bat Divided" he makes a cameo in a bar where Batman villains hang out. In this show he is voiced by Jim Piddock. 52 In Week 20 of the weekly series 52, a radio broadcasts a message saying that Calendar Man was left tied up for the cops in Gotham City, even though there is no Batman. It is revealed the new heroine Batwoman was responsible for his capture. Injustice: Gods Among Us Calendar Man appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us's prequel comic, in Chapter Fifteen, he is frustrated when Robin does not recognize him, and attempts to remind Wonder Woman of an encounter they had where she broke one of his ribs as she thwarted a crime he was attempting to commit, and becomes despondent when she only glares at him. In Chapter Sixteen, he takes part in Harley Quinn's riot and helps Killer Croc hold Batman down as the Riddler prepares to crush his skull with a large rock, but Batman breaks free thanks to Green Arrow. Calendar Man is next seen fightning Nightwing, but is easily held back by the hero. Calendar Man is last seen among the inmates who sorrowfully watch Batman carry Nightwing's body out of the Asylum. Holy Musical B@tman In this musical he robs a TGI Fridays for its funny wall pictures. Batman and Robin quickly defeat him though. He uses many holiday puns. The LEGO Batman Movie Calendar Man appears as a villain in the LEGO Batman Movie. Arkhamverse ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' He is first shown in a news report showing him being captured by Batman and sent to Blackgate Peninentiary on death row. Batman later passes by his cell where he has holiday crime plans and dates listed. Black Mask (Joker in disguise) and Killer Croc later find him about to be executed by Commissioner Loeb and release him. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Calendar Man doesn't appear in the game Batman: Arkham Asylum. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. His cell has scattered calendar pages in it. He has an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: Fixated on the calendar, Julian Day became Calendar Man, a villain who timed and tied his crimes thematically to certain holidays throughout the year, often leaving clues by which he could be caught. Gotham City’s hopes for a day off are often clouded by the knowledge that any holiday of note is likely to be shadowed by Calendar Man’s presence. Batman: Arkham City While Batman was in the Courtroom he comes across Calender Man in a cell. If he decides to talk to Calender Man on twelve certain days, one on each month, he tells a spooky story on what crime he commited on that day. After he told all twelve crimes, Calender Man somehow managed to escape and has murdered someone. Batman: Arkham Knight Calendar Man appears in Batman: Arkham Knight comic. On Labor Day, Calendar Man murdered several people inside the Campbell Calendar Company. It was all just a plan to draw out Batman however. The Arkham Knight had given him Electrocutioner's gauntlets to disable Batman's communications. To Batman's great surprise, Calendar Man had gathered seven clones of Solomon Grundy, named after each day of the week, whom Calendar Man claimed to have created. Over the week it took Batman to defeat all of the creatures, Calendar Man had kidnapped a newborn baby. He then gave the exhausted Batman a list of names and told him that those people had been poisoned and had 24 hours to live. He instructed Batman to save them all and then return to him. If Batman failed to save all of the people on the list or brought any of his allies with him when he returned, Calendar Man would execute the baby. The listed citizens were saved but before Batman returned as ordered, Scarecrow visited Julian to dissuade him of his attempt to kill Batman. Grudgingly, Calendar Man relented and gave up the baby without a fight. Before Knightfall Protocol that destroyed Wayne Manor and presumed killing the Batman was activated, Calendar Man could be seen hiding among the crowd, witnessing Batman's presumed death and fullfilling his vow that he would witness the whole life of the Dark Knight till last. List of crimes * Set fire to a crowded ballroom with a flamethrower on New Year's Eve. * Smothered a woman on Valentine's Day. * Poisoned his gang's beer with snake venom on St. Patrick's Day. * Cut the breaks on a woman's car on April Fools' Day. * Killed his mother on Mother's Day. * Tried to escape Arkham by littering his cell in bombs on Independence Day. Batman stopped him before he could escape, but the fire killed and injured several people of the asylum. * Released armies of dogs infected with rabies upon Gotham to spread the disease and kill the citizens on St. Roch's Day. * Drove a bulldozer through the Gold Exchange, released lions, bulls, and wild boars upon Gotham, and nearly destroyed a maternity ward, all on Labor Day. * Participated in the Joker's major asylum outbreak on Halloween. * Broke into a random family's house and slaughtered all of them on Thanksgiving. * Strangled a Santa Claus before stealing his suit and fatally hanging Gotham's judge with festive light cords on Christmas. * Killed and Dismembered his father on Father's Day. Gallery Calendarman DC.jpg|Calendar Man's appearance in Batman: The Long Halloween Calendar man.png|Calendar Man Misfits_001.jpg|Calendar Man with The Misfits Julian_Day_Prime_Earth_0001.jpg|Calendar Man's Appearance in DC Rebirth Videos Supervillain Origins Calendar Man-0 Story Teller (Calendar Man) - Batman Arkham City Achievement \ Trophy Walkthrough Trivia * In The New Batman Adventures, the creators created a female version of Calendar Man, named Calendar Girl. Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Master Orator Category:Imprisoned Category:Sophisticated Category:Graverobbers Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:On & Off Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Thief Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Leader Category:Drug Dealers Category:Deal Makers Category:Smugglers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Affably Evil Category:Lego Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant